Zutara A to Z
by jellybean530
Summary: Hopefully the title says it all. These are some fun little stories about our favorite firebender and waterbender. Full of humor and romance, how will our unlikely lovebirds make it through the quarrels and adventures that ultimately lead them to the most beloved love story of time. **RATED M FOR SOME ADULT SCENES AND LANGUAGE*****
1. Adorable

**_ZUTARA A TO Z _**

Well I really hope that this story is pretty self-explanatory. But if it is not, this is a booklet of one shots with chapters that begin with the corresponding letter of the alphabet. I will have the word and definition at the very beginning.

Disclaimer: ATLA doesn't belong to me.

With no further due...

Words: 1,250

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Adorable_**

Katara looked on as her brother and best friend stood together in front of the Fire Sages. Today was a wonderful day; six months after the end of the 100 year war, and already it seemed that peace had been in place for longer. Today, all of the Nations came together in harmony to celebrate a wonderful union. A Union of Water and Earth. Katara had to smile, her brother was such a dork, and her newly announced sister was beautiful. It was a beautiful day to begin with.

The vows were said, and now the newlyweds kissed, Sokka a bit more enthused about it then he should have been. That got a good laugh going through the crowd of Water Tribe, Earth and Fire Citizens. The ceremony ended smoothly.

Standing up, Katara moved with the crowd to the banquet. _Hopefully Sokka hasn't gotten to the buffet yet. I do want to try some of the other Nations Cuisine again. _

Finally getting to the banquet hall, Katara found Toph and sat down next to her friend.

"So, Sugar Queen, that seemed like everyone enjoyed that. Did you?"

"It was nice. Suki was very beautiful, and the ceremony had a balance of all the Nations. Zuko was really nice for us to have it here; It really means a lot," Katara replied, smiling, "let's go get some food before Sokka eats it all."

Getting up, the girls made their way over to the buffet tables. Picking up two plates, Katara started to fill them up with a little of everything. At the end of the tables, the waterbender noticed that there was a separate station of drinks. There were tons of different options.

"Toph, why don't you and Aang go back to the table while I get us something to drink." Katara handed the plates to the young Avatar, who had just arrived at her side.

"Ok; can you get me one of those sparkling drinks?"

"And if you don't mind Katara, just a water for me?" Aang inquired.

"Sure, be careful with those plates. Aang, do you want me to get you a plate as well?" Katara asked.

"No that's ok, you will have your hands full with the drinks." Aang replied, "I can come back up and get something for myself. Thank you though. "

Katara nodded and headed to the drinks. For Toph, she got some sparkling Apple Cider, something she herself wanted to try later; for Aang she got his water. But she couldn't decide what she wanted for herself.

"Ah, Sparkling Apple Cider – Good choice for Miss Toph." A voice came from behind her. Katara spun around and was shocked to see Uncle Iroh standing, his hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Uncle!" Katara set the drinks down so she could hug the old General. "It is so good to see you! I didn't see you during the wedding ceremony."

"I arrived late from Ba Sing Se, so I didn't want to interrupt the procession by coming in and sitting next you and my nephew."

"I understand that." Katara smiled.

"So, the Sparkling Apple Cider is for Miss Toph, so is that water for you?" Iroh inquired.

"Oh, no. The water is for Aang. I am not sure what I want yet."

"Well, since today is a day of celebration, I will have to suggest either the Red Wine, which is second best to the Fire Whiskey here in the Fire Nation, or you could try the sweet and savory of the Earth Kingdom's Bumblefly's Honey Nectar. Now I will have to warn you, that both have a potency that may affect you after a few drinks, so do be careful when you drink them."

_I think I may have to have both, they sound good. _"I think I will try the Honey Nectar first. I am trying not to get drunk or anything tonight. I will leave that for my brother. And possibly Zuko."

That got a smile from the Fire Lord's Uncle.

"Well, then my dear, I will help you carry all these drink back to your table, and enjoy this wonderful celebration with you."

0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, after many more drinks then Katara had planned on drinking, she ended up on the dance floor with Zuko.

_Well, this is a bit of an interesting situation.._ Zuko pondered, "Katara, are you drunk?"

"No –hiccup- why would –hiccup- you think that – hiccup-?" she managed to get out.

"Many reasons. Let's get you outside for some fresh air."

Taking her by the elbow, the Fire Lord narrowly missed from running her into his Uncle and an older Fire Nation woman. Only giving Iroh a disturbed look, Zuko returned his concentration to the now stumbling waterbender.

Navigating through the throngs of people on the dance floor, Zuko and Katara finally managed to get to the doors to the intensive garden beyond.

"Oh Zu- hiccup- koh, thanks so –hiccup- much." Katara said trying to get her arm out of the grip of the _hot _firebender. "But I am oh –hiccup-okay, now"

Not letting go he arm just yet, Zuko led her to one of the largest ponds in the massive landscape.

"Katara, I need you to listen to me.." Zuko began, "I am not sure who got you drinking but this is one thing I never really wanted to see again. You are really adorable, but I really don't want the past to repeat itself.." _just yet anyways _"So please, forgive me.."

And with that he pushed her into the pond, shocking the drunken stupor out of her.

"_WHAT THE HELL!" _Katara yelled, now completely drenched, sitting up in the pond. Glaring, she looked around and found a very red firebender with his arms crossed just staring at her.

With a look that she hoped could top the charts of the saying, if looks can kill, the master waterbender stared right back.

Looking down at the waterlogged girl in the pond, Zuko couldn't help but start laughing. Loudly. Soon Katara joined in and with the addition to his deep hearty laugh, and her angelic bell like laugh, they drew party goers. Everyone wondering what happened to cause the sister of the groom to sit in the pond.

"Oh Agni, Katara, you are so adorable!" Zuko exclaimed, reaching his hand out to help the poor girl out of the water.

Smiling, Katara reached for his hand. In a spilt second thought, Katara tugged on the hand she now had firmly in her grasp, pulling the now surprised Fire Lord into the pond with her.  
Laughing even more, Katara replied, "You are adorable too Zuko."

All of the people still craning out of the windows and doors gasped to see the two in the pond. Everything, including the bugs and night birds held their breath, waiting to see the reaction of the 17 year old ruler. Most, if not all, were expecting that he would rant and rave and storm off, but the loud laugh that came out of his mouth was a mood breaker if anyone knew one when they heard one.

"Well I'll be" Iroh said, with a huge smile on his face, and a tear escaping from his eye.

"What Uncle?" Toph asked.

"That is a first time, in a very long time that I have heard that amazing sound come from my nephew."

With that Toph put her small hands around his waist, "It won't be the last."


	2. Beautiful

_**Zutara A to Z **_

OK, here is chapter two my lovelies! I do want to thank Thespian24601, Guest, and Zerolife117 for reveiwing for chapter one! That really made this writig experiance better!

Now, I am not sure if anyone has noticed that the chapter titles are pretty much the last things I have both Katara and Zuko say. But I think that is how it will work. I am kind of sorry for the length of this one, but I wanted to make sure that the story behind the vacation and such were in here. And I feel like that makes it a better flow anyaways.

ENJOY!

Words: 2,677

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Beautiful**_

Going on vacation will be fun... Something Zuko doesn't really know the definition of. Says Sokka anyhow. When he received the letter from Aang, practically demanding that he had to be there, Zuko only had to sign at the word vacation.

_Vacation… that means no paperwork, no meetings, no... __**PEOPLE**__... I like the sound of that._

And then he started to make the plans almost right away. Zuko couldn't waste any time, or he would get caught up in his duties as Fire Lord and completely forget about the vacation. And then get yelled at for not going. And somehow the thought of him getting yelled at wasn't going to be the only thing that he going to get if he didn't show up.

Looking at the letter once again, he had to think about something… Aang had written that the vacation will start where the whole lot of them came together… thinking about that, Zuko came to the conclusion, it was not the South or the North Pole; Suki and Toph weren't there yet. It wasn't the Fire Sage Temple, which was destroyed because of the volcano.. But it wasn't Ba Sing Se either… so where could it be?

_**THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE**_

Where Zuko made a fool of himself, almost got killed trying to get on the good sides of all the people around him, and finally learned the real meaning behind the art of Firebending. Where he learned more about who Katara was.

With his thoughts turned to Katara, Zuko smiled and thought back to Sokka's wedding. That was a fun night… And it was the last time all six of them were together. Maybe a year was too long from not seeing all his friends. The vacation will do him good for sure.

0-0-0-0

It took two weeks for Zuko to plan everything out for his vacation; Uncle would be running the Nation while he was gone, and anything that needed the Fire Lords signature would be signed by him, not to bother Zuko while he was gone. The Councilor's knew not to argue with Zuko on that, with the fear of suspension looming over their heads.

And Zuko would only take one War Balloon, launched with a handful others, so if any assassins found out that he was leaving, they wouldn't know what balloon it was he in. He really did not want to fight anymore assassins on his vacation. And only Uncle knew where he was going.

Hugging his uncle goodbye in his study, Zuko put a helmet on and walked out with his guards to the yard. His bag was already packed and ready to go awaiting him in the balloon.

Take off time. And maybe with this he will be at the temple early.

Watching as the balloon gained height, Zuko turned to get out of the guard armor. He had a really good feeling about this _vacation_.

0-0-0-0-0

It took Zuko only three days to arrive at the Air Temple. He was the first one there, and he decided that instead of just sitting around, he would make a camp and train, and maybe explore just a little bit. It was a day after he arrived when the rest of the crew got there. He was in the middle of his workout when he heard Appa roar from the entrance of the room. Decided that it would be better for him to just continue, he ignored his friends, knowing that they will understand.

All of the sudden a flash of white streaked past him. Frozen, Zuko looked over his shoulder. Standing tall and proud was the Master Waterbender from the South Pole, water whips at the ready.

"I really like your thought process here, Zuko. But you could at least have called out a hello to us," Katara said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Hello there, Katara. I am glad to see you here." Zuko retorted.. Then he had to move fast to get out of the way of her water whip. Moving to counter it, he was interrupted by Sokka and Aang.

"Gees, Katara, not even 5 minutes here and you attack Zuko. I thought you two got over your bad feelings towards each other." Sokka said, "_Unless! _You two have planned on really taking us back to the beginning and fighting nonstop!"

"I hope they don't Snoozles!" Exclaimed an earthbender behind them, "That would mean that I would have get my feet burned again and that's not fair!"

Stepping out of his stance, Zuko cleared the room of his flames. "Well, now that you say that Sokka, if everyone wants this all to be like the beginning, I can start chasing you all around and setting things on fire…"

That got a chuckle out of most of the teenagers in the room. Finally noticing that all of his friends were in the room, the Fire Lord looked at them. Sokka had grown tall, and had either a very well-trimmed mustache or was finally growing one out; Aang really shot up, and gained some muscle. It looked good on his lean frame. Toph had gotten a little taller, and had filled out, looking like a young lady; Suki looked like Suki, feminine with lean muscles; Katara. Katara looked like a woman. All her curves were shown off with muscles of a bender underneath her clothes, and she had gained a little more of height, but not like Aang.

"You all seem like the world has finally treated you right," Zuko said, placing his hands on his hips.

"GROUP HUG!" Sokka yelled, yanking Aang and Suki towards him, and then pushing them at Toph and Zuko. Katara only had to laugh and move in.

"It is really nice to have the group back together, eh?" Aang asked.

"Well, yes. It is. Now, Katara, can you _PLEASE _make dinner now?! I am starving!" Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and the hug broke apart. Zuko wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. He liked Katara's arms around his shoulder.. It felt right, but he knew that it was wrong at the same time.

"Fine. But you have to get everything off Appa and the camp set up."

"I have something's set up already, Sokka, I will show you were I am at." Zuko offered, and started to leave the training room. He was stopped by a small hand on his forearm.

Looking next to him, Katara smiled, "You look good too Zuko. I am really glad that you came."

"I am too, Katara," Zuko smiled, and went after Sokka, hoping that he hadn't destroyed his hard work yet.

0-0-0-0-0

Dinner was good. Something that Zuko had missed while living at the palace. A simple meal, without servants, and other interruptions; it was a plus that it was made by Katara.

"So since we still have a good amount of daylight left, want to go exploring?" Suki asked. "I do remember that the last time we were here we were too busy training and getting out alive to get to see what the temple is like."

The group lit up with that suggestion.

"Let's do that after we clean this all up. Maybe we can have fun and play a game or something while we explore too. " Katara offered.

"Sounds good to me. What game?" Toph asked, leaning back onto her hands.

"What about hide and seek? Or maybe a scavenger hunts?" Aang suggested.

Zuko stood up, "I kind of like the idea of hide and seek, but like Katara said, let's get the dinner mess cleaned up before we go get lost in the temple."

"ALRIGHT"

0-0-0-0

With everyone helping, the campsite was cleaned up in record time. And it was decided that Sokka was "it" first, and with that everyone ran off. Even Appa hid behind a column.

Zuko and Katara ended up going down the same hall for a while, until they came to a fork.

"I'll go left, and maybe we will be able to meet up again." Katara smiled, "Good luck."

"You too."

And then they ran their separate ways. A couple minutes later, Zuko ran into a moving boulder… literally.

"Now, Toph, you have to give Sokka the benefit of the doubt. Go hide that rock body of yours somewhere where it's kind of obvious but it will still take him awhile to find; like the front column with Appa."

"Now that Sparky is a wonderful idea!"

"Now go, so neither of us gets caught first."

Zuko only stood back as he watched Toph disappear into the walls with ease. _She will be a tough one to find. _

Running through the halls, Zuko met up with Aang, but he doesn't stop to say hi. Zuko didn't want their voices to carry in the halls made by the air benders. Aang also disappeared as easily as he appeared.

Continuing down the hall even more, he came to a doorway made from erosion of time. Stepping through the slightly destroyed doorway, he ended up falling, completely missing the hole that was right under the arch.

Zuko didn't know how long he fell, but it felt like forever. And the landing hurt. Well, it hurt before he ended up rolling into a pool of water.

Lying on his back, Zuko just stared up to the ceiling he fell through... wondering if Toph heard his fall; Or if Katara felt the splash of him in the pool.

"Zuko…?" a whispered voice came from around more rocks. Sitting up, Zuko looked around… and went completely red when he noticed who was around those rocks.

_Katara… in her undergarments… bending… _

"So, this is what you call hiding from your brother?" Zuko asked.

"Ha-ha, well, I kind of found this the same way as you… but through a different hole. And it was more of a tumble into the water for me..." Katara laughed. "Come here so I can heal those bruises, before Sokka really thinks we beat each other up."

Zuko nodded and moved over towards where Katara was.

"So what do you think this place is?" Zuko asked as she drew up the water to go over his body.

"I am not sure. Maybe a bathhouse or something. Should we ask Aang about this or just keep it to ourselves?"

Pondering in that, Zuko knew the answer almost immediately, "Let's wait for a bit before we talk to Aang; I don't want to be here one day and Aang just flies down here half-dressed because he wants a bath or something." _And maybe this could be __**our **__spot for a bit._

"Sounds good... Umm, Zuko, I need you to take off your shirt. You got a bit more damage than I thought when you tumbled down that hole."

"Uh, ok. I am feeling fine though. Actually a little better than before." Zuko said pulling off his shirt.

"I understand but I felt something more and it could get bad." She placed her hands right on his shoulder blades, "Zuko, other than the fact that you are too stressed, and your muscles show it, you seem really healthy except this one spot." And she moved both hands to the placed he was stabbed by an assassin a few months ago.

When she moved the water around that spot, Zuko hissed and tried to get away. Grabbing him, Katara looked at his shoulder more intently.

"Zuko, what happened here? The scarring is pretty bad."

"Assassins. About three months ago. They were the only ones that got close enough to do any harm. The court physicians got the poison out, and sealed the wound as much as they could. The assassin was from Ozai supporters. And he was taken care of by Mai after we learned that."

Gasping, Katara pulled back, "Zuko, why didn't you tell any of us!? We could have been there; I could have saved you from all this trouble, all the pain you went through." Gently, she placed her hands back to the newest scar on his back, and begun to heal it.

"I did not want to worry all of you. And I did not want to seem like a weak Fire Lord, I still need to have the back of all of my councilmen, and soldiers if I want the peace to last more than a year." Zuko responded.

Katara nodded, "I understand that, but you still have sent me a bird and had me come heal this better than what you did."

With one last pull of water, Katara finished healing the wound. Zuko felt the skin around his shoulder tingle, and then he felt a light touch.

"All healed, your majesty. And it wont hurt anymore." Just for kicks, Katara leaned down and kissed his shoulder, just like what she would do for a scrapped knee for a child at home in the South Pole.

Feeling her lips touch his skin, Zuko shuddered. It was only a feather touch, but he still felt it… And he reacted to it. Glad that they were in a semi-dark cavern, Zuko made sure that his blush wasn't seen. But he couldn't do anything about the heat radiating off his skin.

"Zuko, are you ok? You are burning up."

"Ah, Firebender, Katara... it happens."

"Oh right, I forgot." Katara laughed.

"Very nice. So tell me, what has a master waterbender from the South Pole been doing for the past year?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, well, we have rebuilt the village…"

0-0-0-0

They didn't know how long they ended up talking, they didn't know if it got dark or not outside. Zuko lit a few small torches they found when they went to explore the pool more. A couple times did the pool go deeper then they both thought and they both went for a little swim. Giving up on trying going around the pool, they decided to swim.

"Hey Katara," Zuko began.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Aang?"

A bit surprised, Katara just looked away. "We broke up after Sokka and Suki's wedding. We actually got into a fight about how you sobered me up by pushing me into the pond."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"That's ok though. I had wanted to go home anyways, and he wanted to keep traveling. We are still friends though. We forgave each other about fighting, and I know that he still wants to be together, but I don't know if I could be a traveler like he is. I still love him, but it's not that kind of love that lasts forever."

Zuko nodded, he understood that. "I am glad you two are still friends. I am not sure how I could have handled having a master waterbender and the Avatar at par with each other in my capitol. I don't think I would have the money to fix the damage that would have caused."

Laughing, Katara smiled, "You don't have to worry about that; you know Aang is passive aggressive. He won't even practice with me that often anymore."

"Oh, so are you saying that you will battle me sometime while we are here for the next week?"

"Oh you are on! I would love to!"

Noticing that the torch was blowing and wavering, they took noticed of the surroundings. A doorway was at their right, and more rubble was blocking the rest of the hall. Looking at each other and shrugging, they went through the doorway.

Stopping almost immediately, Katara and Zuko gasped in surprise. They were at an open floor, with flowers neither of them had ever seen before. The sun was setting in front of them, making the flowers glow with an otherworldly beauty.

"Oh my..." Katara said, "This is beautiful."

When Katara spoke, Zuko looked at her. The beauty from the sunlit flowers just radiated of her face, making her skin take an almost golden hue to it. Zuko did not know what was more breathtaking; the field of never before seen flowers or this woman standing next to him.

"Yes, it is."


	3. Author's Note

_**Zutara A to Z **_

So Sorry to all my readers, new and old. I have had some personal problems and because of that I have gotten some writers block for the third chapter. I am about half way done with it and I am working on it.. slowly.. when I have the chance to finish and update I will. I promise. And if anyone would want to help me with it, I would gladly send what I already have. Just send me a message.

Thank you all, and once again I am sorry.


End file.
